Redemption
by Minoru19
Summary: What if Draco was there to help? Set DURING the events of Deathly Hallows. MAJOR SPOILERS! Warning: just to be safe OOC. parallel canon but its still AU. harrydraco not for children! I love reviews so feel free to leave them! I no longer have a beta T T
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Redemption

**Author**: Minoru19

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Chapters**?

**Warnings**: OOC (sometimes but i try to keep it in character.), AU, slash, angst, action/adventure

**Summery**: Set during Deathly Hallows. What if Draco was there to help?

**Disclaimer**: The characters and situations in this fic belong to JK Rowling, not me...

Chapter One

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_ Harry woke suddenly, heart racing; he thought he heard a noise. He lifted his head in the dark room. When he heard nothing more he lay back on the pillow and shut his eyes.

_Bam! Bam! __**BAM**_ "Open up! PLEASE! HURRY!"

Harry heard a familiar voice but couldn't recognize it. He jumped out of bed and hurried to the door.

_Bam! Bam! _"Alright, alright I'm here," Harry said in response to the insistent banging on the door. Harry wondered who had come at 3:00 in the morning.

He opened the door and the person rushed inside slamming the door shut, grabbing him and covering his mouth with his hand.

"Mmph…" Harry insisted panicking.

"Shh..." said the strange person in Harry's ear. Harry squirmed and the person's grip tightened. Harry noticed the person wasn't much bigger than himself.

It was then that Harry heard the commotion outside. As far as he could tell, people were flying about shouting. It sounded like they were looking for someone. His heart pounded impossibly faster at the thought.

When the crowd had left the man let go of Harry.

"Who are you?" Harry asked unable to recognize him in the darkness.

The man slid to the floor. "I'm a dead man, Potter." He said gravely.

"MALFOY?" WHAT THE HELL!" Harry shouted switching on a light. "How the hell did you find me?"

"…Can't tell you. Just hide me." Malfoy barely choked.

Harry looked at him trying to gather his thoughts. "I can't! The Weasleys are coming tomorrow. Oh my God and the Order! The fucking Order is coming tomorrow morning! I can't be seen with you! Why should I help you anyway?"

Malfoy looked up at Harry from the floor—he did not have an answer for him. Harry noticed that he was hurt. "Get off the floor, you're bleeding on my carpet," he said.

Malfoy's brows furrowed, "You heartless bastard." He winced getting up.

"You've got a lot of bloody nerve saying that to me! You're bleeding, come here, sit down and I'll clean you off." Harry said gesturing to a chair at the kitchen table. "Give me your wand."

Malfoy said nothing.

"Don't play with me Malfoy, give me the wand." Harry threatened.

"Here, Potter." He said and he hesitantly handed over his wand knowing that he had to play his cards right.

"Thank you." Harry replied sharply, "Let's get you cleaned up. I'm not good at healing with magic so I'll have to do it the hard way." Draco quirked a brow at that.

He left the room to get his first aid kit, but stopped in his room to grab his wand. He did not trust Malfoy.

He made his way back to the kitchen to find Malfoy with his face buried in his hands.

"Here, I found the kit." He said and Malfoy looked up. He sat down facing Malfoy and poured rubbing alcohol on a tissue.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked applying the alcohol to Malfoy's face.

"OW! What the hell, Potter!" he yelled slapping his hand away.

"Oh yeah, it's going to sting a bit." He saw Malfoy's eyes flash with annoyance and pain as he almost glared at him. "Here, hold the tissue to your cut and put pressure on it while I get the bandages ready."

Malfoy complied, "What is this…it stings."

"It's rubbing alcohol, you use it to clean wounds. All right, move the towel…there we go." He said as he applied the bandages. When he was finished, Malfoy had bandages around his head and wrist.

"You still didn't answer my question, how did you find me?"

The exhausted Draco looked at Harry and shook his head, "I can't tell now. My Occulmency isn't strong right now and God knows he's looking for me."

Harry nodded, thoughtfully. "Malfoy, I'm sorry but I can't help you. How am I supposed to keep you away from the Order…?"

Malfoy cut him off, "I can handle the Order, just keep me away from…_him_," he said.

Harry nodded, "Alright Malfoy, but don't hold me responsible if they turn you in for being a Death Eater."

"Don't you dare call me that!" he had a dangerous look in his eyes that startled Harry. "I am not one of _them_!"

"You do have the mark, right?"

Malfoy's face tightened, "No." he said pulling up his sleeve. He looked intently into Harry's face, "I know you won't let them take me."

"And why not?"

"Because I have something you're looking for—I have something you want." Malfoy said regaining the familiar suavity and arrogance that Harry knew.

Harry gave him a confused look.

Malfoy reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace. Harry recognized it immediately—A Horcrux!

"That's - !" Harry began but Malfoy cut him off.

"Yes, Potter it is."

"Let me have it!" he said.

"Hide me." Malfoy said putting the necklace back in his shirt, "You'll get it tomorrow if they don't send me to Azkaban."

"They won't, maybe I should call them now."

"No! Just let me sleep one night."

Harry wasn't sure why he was giving into Malfoy's requests—he did look rather pathetic.

"Fine, come with me Malfoy."

Malfoy nodded and winced and grabbed his stomach getting up. Harry noticed but paid no mind to it as he led Malfoy into a spare bedroom. "You'll sleep here; I'm right next door and the bathroom's down the hall." He said to Malfoy.

Malfoy sat on the bed.

Harry sighed, "Let me get you a change of clothes," he said leaving the room. _'Why am I doing this?'_ he thought to himself, grabbing a pair of pajamas.

He quickly returned to Malfoy's room, "Here you go." He said giving him the pajamas.

"Thanks Potter." Malfoy said. It felt awkward but he really did mean it.

Harry only nodded and left Malfoy to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Harry awoke later than he had planned. He recalled the incident with Malfoy last night and getting up he put on his glasses and walked out of the room to check on him. He opened Malfoy's door carefully hoping he was still there. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Malfoy sleeping rather peacefully. He closed the door quietly and went to the kitchen.

He made himself breakfast and began to wonder how he was going to explain Malfoy's presence to the Order. He glanced at the clock and realized that the Order would be here any minute. He gulped down his breakfast and hurried to shower.

A few moments later he was done and pacing the living room. He hoped everything would work out—especially his plans with Malfoy. 'Speaking of," he thought, "I'd better get him up."

He opened Malfoy's door and quietly walked in. Malfoy was curled into a ball still sleeping soundly. "Malfoy?" Harry called.

Malfoy didn't answer.

Harry bent over to gently shake him, "Malfoy" he said again.

Malfoy's eyes opened slowly and he looked up at Harry.

"You need to get up; the Order will be here soon."

"Alright" he said getting up and making his way to the door.

Harry went back to his room to continue gathering his thoughts for the Order. It wasn't long before he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in" he said knowing it was Malfoy. The door opened and sure enough it was. Harry froze when he saw that he was only wearing a towel. His brow furrowed when he noticed his scars—especially that large one above his stomach, it looked fresh.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry study him, "Like what you see Potter?" he smirked as he noticed Harry's face turn crimson.

"What do you want?" he snapped

Malfoy replied crossing his arms, "I…don't have any clothes."

Harry nodded and cursed himself over the blush that was scorching his face at the sight of Malfoy's partial, wet nudity. He got up and walked to his suitcase. "Ok let's see—well Malfoy, I have a Gryffindor T-shirt and jeans.

Malfoy tried not to wrinkle his nose, but lost that battle and grabbed the clothes. "Thank you," Malfoy stated and turned around ready to exit the room. But before he walked out of the room Harry asked, "Do you want breakfast?"

Malfoy turned, "Yes, I'm starved."

"Ok I'll make you something," he replied, getting up.

Malfoy nodded and walked through the door into the corridor.

Harry went to the kitchen—he thought to himself,_ 'This is very bloody unusual, last night I cleaned up his blood and practically guaranteed him his safety and today I'm making him breakfast.'_ He took out the eggs and sausages the Order gave him and magically made the breakfast.

Just as Harry finished preparing the breakfast, Malfoy appeared in the kitchen doorway feeling rather foolish in the clothes he was wearing. Harry looked at him in amusement. His Gryffindor shirt was about a size to big for him—well just the fact that it was a Gryffindor shirt was amusing enough.

"Smells good!" Malfoy commented bringing his plate to the table.

Harry sat across form him and watched him eat. "Malfoy, you are going to help me."

Malfoy glanced at him, "Sure thing, Potter."

'That was easier than expected' Harry thought but before he could say anything else Malfoy spoke.

"Try…to persuade them…"he broke off not trusting himself to speak anymore.

Harry nodded, "Don't worry they can't refuse my offer."

Malfoy was still tense, "I'm going to my room for awhile. Thanks for breakfast." He got up and walked to his room leaving the plates and cups in the table.

Not a minute later Harry heard a knock on the door and Moody's booming voice, "Lad open up, it's time to go!"

Harry opened the door and invited everyone in with a clam "Come in."

Molly Weasley rushed him. "Oh Harry dear! I was up all night worrying about you!" She hugged him tightly.

"I'm all right" he said.

"I still don't like your idea of keeping Harry safe Alastor." Lupin said. "They could have found him."

"No enemy could have tracked him down to this house. Don't question my strategies Remus. He is completely safe, well for a time. That is why you must leave for the Weasley's now; you are still too close to your relatives' house."

Harry nodded, "Let me get my stuff." He walked straight to Malfoy's room and found him sitting on the bed. He looked terrified.

"Malfoy, they're here. Come on." Harry held out his hand and Malfoy took it, his hand trembling.

"No, I can't," he said sitting back on the bed. "I can't face them all, Potter. They'll tear me to shreds, especially your friend, Weasley—_whatshisname_.

"Alright wait here." And Harry left.

He scanned the living room trying to decide who he can trust first with Draco.

Lupin grinned, "Are you done?"

"No not quite, um, Professor Moody can you help me really quick?"

Moody nodded knowingly and followed Harry. He shut the door behind them in Malfoy's room. "Ah, I knew you were not alone." He said regarding his presence.

"Malfoy is going to stay with me. He has something that can help us."

"Does he? Lets see what you have boy." He said walking to Draco.

Draco swallowed and pulled out the necklace.

Moody's lips twisted up in a parody of a smile, "Where did you get that, Malfoy?."

"I stole it from him." Malfoy replied.

Moody's magical eye was fixed on him. Draco looked away. "You speak truth boy, how brave of you." He patted him roughly on the back, "Looks like they roughed you up over there." He said regarding the bandages.

Draco nodded.

"All right boy, you're coming with us" he said turning around. "I'll take it from here." He grabbed Malfoy's arm and lead him out of the door.

Malfoy caught Harry's eye and gave him a look of gratitude and Harry grinned.

He heard from his room the uproar that Malfoy caused. While packing he picked up on a few topics shouted—Malfoy, Death Eater, Azkaban. Harry shook his head, yes he is a Malfoy but a different one—he could see it.

He quickly got up with his suitcase and rushed to the living room. It was quite noisy. He glanced at Malfoy who remained very calm. He caught Harry's gaze with a look that screamed, "Help me!"

"Excuse me," he said but no one heard, "EXCUSE ME!" he shouted again. Finally he whistled as loud as he could and silence quickly followed—all eyes on him.

"Thank you, now, yes Malfoy is here with me but as Moody said he would have never found me if he were my enemy. He is going to stay with me. I promised I would keep him from Voldemort."

Moody interrupted him, "we will continue this little discussion at Mrs. Weasley's house. The wards of this safe house are faltering; we are out of time here."

They linked arms in groups preparing for side-along apparition. He grabbed Malfoy's arm and the next thing he knew they were in the Weasley's foyer.

He whispered to Malfoy, "Things are about to get rough. Just stay calm."

Malfoy nodded.

"Ron! Hermione, Harry's here!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs.

Harry heard the stampede coming down the stairs.

"Harry!" he heard Ginny call from the other room.

They ran into the foyer. Harry watched as their expressions of happiness rapidly transform to one of utter shock at the sight of his blonde tag-a-long.

Ron was the first to speak, "What the _bloody hell_ is he doing here?!"

"Now, now Ronald you watch your tongue. The boy has been through enough!" Mrs. Weasley said.

They all stared in disbelief and its Harry's turn to speak, "Malfoy will be staying with us. He can help us out."

Ron and the twins scoffed at that.

"Harry dear, take Mr. Malfoy to Ron's room and get settled."

Ron snapped his head in his mother's direction and glared at her, "Why _my_ room?"

"Well you don't expect him to sleep with your sister, do you?" she chuckled.

"I can't believe this!" Ron said sitting on the couch.

"Come on Malfoy, this way."

"We're watching you Malfoy." One of the twins called after them.

Harry was grateful that no one followed them. "Well, er here we are." Harry stated as they reached Ron's door.

"I don't want to stay here, Potter." Malfoy whispered.

"Get over it, Malfoy. I know this is nothing like your house, but - ." He said opening the door.

"That's not it" he said, "Never mind."

Harry sighed, "Well, we will be leaving after the wedding so you won't have to deal with them all for very long. Draco sat on one of the beds.

Harry noticed that there were only two beds. "I suppose you could sleep with me, the bed is big enough."

Malfoy nodded looking uncomfortable with what Harry just said. "I'm quite tired, I'm going to take a nap." He said lying down.

"Alright" Harry said sitting on Ron's bed feeling tired himself. It wasn't long before Harry realized that Malfoy was in a deep sleep.

He heard a soft knock on the door and got up to open it. It was Hermione.

"Shh, he's sleeping," he whispered to her. She nodded coming in and they sat on the bed.

"What were you thinking bringing Malfoy here?"

"I had no choice. He can help us."

Hermione gave him her '_I hope you know what you are doing_' look.

"Don't worry Hermione, I've been watching him. He's changed, I know he has."

"For your sake, I hope you are right."

"I am." He said confidently. He looked over at Draco, "I'm tired too. It was a rough night."

"I'll tell everyone you'll be up here awhile.

Harry smiled, "Thanks Hermione."

It wasn't quite lunch time when Harry awoke. He reached for his glasses and sat up.

Draco glanced at him, "you're awake" he said smiling.

He nodded, "You've been up long?"

Draco shook his head, "only about an hour."

"You could have gone downstairs or something."

Draco looked at him, "Don't be ridiculous, Potter. I'm not exactly the crowd favorite at the moment."

"Sorry. You want to go now?" he asked.

Draco nodded and got up, "Now or never, yeah?"

Harry smiled as he opened the door, "yeah."

Upon entering they realized that most of the Order was gone. Only Kingsley had stayed behind.

He noticed them when they walked in. "Good you're awake" he said, "I need to speak with you."

He got up and made his way to Mr. Weasley's study. As they followed Malfoy glanced at Harry nervously.

Kingsley shut they door behind them, "Alright, we have been deliberating while you slept and have come to the decision that it would be in Malfoy's best interest that the Ministry not know about Malfoy's presence here. This is the utmost secret. I understand there is a wedding here soon. Malfoy, it would wise not to attend."

Harry noticed that Malfoy's expression clearly stated that he hadn't planned on it anyway. Malfoy only nodded in response.

"I hear talk that you are going to try and find all the horcruxes. Some disagree but you have my support."

"Thanks, Kingsley."

Kingsley nodded, "Malfoy let me have that Horcrux. We must destroy it.

He took it off and handed it to him.

"I'll see you soon. I must meet with the others to figure out how to destroy this thing." Kingsley said and disapparated.

"I'm starved, let's get something to eat."

Malfoy nodded and followed Harry.

They found Mrs. Weasley busily preparing lunch. "Hello boys, it's almost done." She said.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"I made him go with his dad and Hermione to buy Mr. Malfoy some clothes. I don't think he would be able to fit into anything we have here. All my boys are so tall." She chuckled at that as she began filling their plates with food. "You should have heard him Harry, it was ridiculous. This should teach him a lesson in respect." She handed them the plates, "eat up boys."

As she left Malfoy sat across from Harry and began to eat. "I rather like her." he said.

Harry chuckled, "She's great. You know she is the only one the twins will listen to. They have a special kind of relationship—they fear her."

Malfoy smiled and then looked at Harry. "Potter, I don't believe I have thanked you for all that you have done for me."

"Don't worry about it. We have to put all differences aside if we are going to accomplish anything. By the way, my name is Harry."

"Er…right then Harry it is, I…er… suppose you can call me Draco."

"Alright then, Draco" Saying his name felt like the strangest thing in the world but he liked it—sitting here talking with him. "When we leave, it's not going to be easy." Harry said.

"Of course not P…Harry" Draco said.

"No, I mean with Ron. Just try to keep cool with him."

"Don't worry about it. I can't blame him for not wanting me around."

"Yeah you were a bastard," he teased, "To tell you the truth I'm a little shocked that we can talk like this."

Draco shrugged, "Like you said 'put all differences aside' and besides, I have nothing to prove anymore."

'_Well that makes sense'_ Harry thought.

"You have no idea what it's like." He said swallowing loudly, "the things he made me do. I…I didn't want to…but-" he broke off, his breath quickening.

Harry wondered if he was about to have a nervous breakdown—it looked like it. Draco's eyes were unfocused and he began to shake grabbing at his chest. Harry got up and quickly moved to him.

"Draco? Draco it's all right." He said, "It's ok. Look at me."

Draco looked at him, and his breathing slowed.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

Draco looked angry and scared at the time. "Yeah, I just…thought I was back there…with _him_."

"So you're ok then?" He asked before moving back to his seat.

Draco nodded but still looked scared to death. His hand shook as he continued to eat. Harry wondered if this was going to be a problem later. He hoped not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Draco awoke suddenly, his heart racing after the nightmare he had just experienced. It was still dark out, but he guessed it was early morning. He could hear Ron's snores from across the room and rolled his eyes, he would never get to sleep again now. He felt Harry stir beside him, rolling over, putting his arm around his waist before snuggling into his warmth. Draco tensed, afraid to move when he felt Harry's breath on the back of his neck. To his horror he felt his heart flutter. 'This can't be happening!' he thought. He was amazed at the irony that was before him now, his childhood nemesis now snuggling him in _bed_. If he wasn't so peeved about the whole situation he would have probably found this mildly amusing. He glanced back at Harry, _'things could be worse_…' he thought. He suddenly thought of his parents and his throat tightened, he hoped they were…_alive_ at least. Their death would be his fault and even though he was here relatively safe he wondered if he should have refused Snape's offer to escape and find Potter. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself otherwise he was relieved that he actually succeeded.

'He's warm' he found himself thinking but immediately squashed the thought. He felt Harry move again and his arm dropped lower on his waist. Draco jerked away wanting to fly out of the bed, but stopped himself because the last thing he wanted was for Harry to wake up and find them like this. That would be too awkward.

When Harry's hand didn't move, Draco moved it up higher. He felt Harry stir but refused to move. '_He's heavy_' Draco thought, "_bloody oaf_…' He tried to sleep but Ron's snores coupled with Harry being so close to him made him realize that sleep was out of the question. He decided he didn't care what Harry thought and gave him a nudge, "Harry…"

Harry didn't answer.

"_Harry_, get off!" he said again nudging harder. When that didn't work either he gave up and closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

Draco awoke to the sound of someone bustling around the room.

"Oh, you're awake." Harry said.

"How can I sleep with all that racket." He replied.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled forcing Draco looked away, "Sorry."

"Well you should be." Draco snapped.

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked like he was about to say something but decided against it instead continuing to put his clothes in the hamper. Draco rolled his eyes and got up. He rummaged through his new clothes to find something that he would wear. He found a shirt with a Quidditch team on it and trousers.

"You better thank Ron for buying those for you. She made him use his money."

"I'll pencil it in." he said taking off his shirt but stopped before he could take off his pants—he caught Harry staring at him. "Do you mind?"

Harry blushed, "Sorry" and he quickly turned around busying himself with his laundry.

Draco smiled as he quickly dressed. "I'm done, Potter."

Harry turned around, "Well…er we have to help clean house for the wedding. Mrs. Weasley is going mental"

"Why should I help when I'm not even attending?"

"Come on, why not? It will be fun" Harry said trying to convince him but cursed himself for saying something so stupid.

Draco looked at him, "We'll see. If I run into any trouble with anyone, I'll quit."

"Deal."

They heard a knock on the door and Draco opened it. He saw it was the youngest Weasley and scowled at her—he almost closed the door.

Ginny found this very annoying (Of all the nerve, under her own roof!) but didn't let it show. "Is Harry here?"

"Yeah?" Harry called walking to the door.

"Can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure" he said smiling.

He watched them walk away while ignoring the fluttering in his stomach he experienced when he looked at Harry. His eyes narrowed when he saw her take his hand lead him to her room down the hall. He rolled his eyes and shut the door. What did he care? He definitely did **NOT** have a crush on Harry.

He decided to sit and wait until Harry returned. It wasn't long before he did. He was startled when he noticed the glare Draco was directing his way.

"Enjoy your quick romp with that Weasley girl?" Draco sneered. He didn't acknowledge the annoying stab of jealousy that pierced him.

Harry was thrown back by his words. "What?!" he squeaked and instead of feeling anger, he was surprised at the laughter that burst out of him.

.

Draco looked away. "Never mind Potter," he spat getting up.

"She only wanted to show me Bill and Fleur's wedding present." Harry chuckled. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous," he teased.

Draco shot him a glare and Harry saw that his face was red. "Don't be ridiculous Potter!" And he left quickly slamming the door.

Harry stood confused and lost for words. He decided to go downstairs and hoped Draco that was all right as he was the twins' new target. He heard a commotion outside and ran to the backdoor quickly opening it. He found the twins, Ron and Draco outside. He sighed in relief after he realized that Draco was ok.

Harry walked over to them, "What are you doing?"

"Mum told us to de-gnome the garden and Draco was asked to help us, mate," Ron explained.

"Really?" He said noticing that Draco looked rather annoyed.

"You are going to have to help us too Harry. The buggers just keep coming back," Ron continued.

Harry agreed while walking over to Draco. The twins and Ron went to their respective parts of the garden.

"What was your problem earlier?"

"It was nothing," Draco insisted and attempted to end the conversation by chasing after a gnome.

"I still say you sounded a tad bit jealous." He teased turning his attention to a gnome who was desperately trying to get away, but before he could catch it something hit him on the side of his head and disappeared. "What the—" Harry exclaimed.

He turned to find Draco smirking preparing to fire another one at Harry. Harry smiled as he dove for a gnome and sailed it at him. It wasn't long before they were having an all out gnome war as Ron would put it. They were laughing and diving out of the way of the gnomes that they throwing were at each other. When they ran out of gnomes they declared a truce. It was noon now and they noticed that the other Weasleys had already gone inside. Harry and Draco walked to the house, "That was fun!" he said.

"Sure. Whatever Potter. All know is that I'm filthier than a pig." Draco said looking at his clothes.

"Don't be such a bloody peacock, Draco." Harry teased and Draco merely raised an eyebrow as if to say "That is a long established fact, you ponce.

They were about to go their separate ways when Mrs. Weasley stopped them.

"Boys you promised you would help me today now could you go into the den and polish the wooden furniture…and don't forget the bookcase, especially the floor!"

"_I_ never promised anything and I need to change." Draco said walking passed her.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed his arm and Draco jerked it away, "Why, you would just get them dirty again. It's quite dusty in there. Now go on…"

Draco gave her a challenging glare and Mrs. Weasley scowled at him crossing her arms in a warning; he stepped back—she was rather scary when annoyed. "…Fine," he sneered following Harry to the den.

She called after them, "When you're done go ahead and polish the foyer as well!" and she hurried along ignoring Draco's exasperated groan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco kept to himself for the better part of the next day and no one dared to bother him about house cleaning. When he was tired of just sitting around he got up and made his way downstairs. He could hear them in the back of the house toward the kitchen so he decided to follow the noise. Upon entering he was surprised by the impressive Snitch cake with 'Happy Birthday Harry' written on it in red and gold icing. Harry noticed him in the doorway and gave a half smile. Draco raised his eyebrows in response, his hands in his pockets. He looked around and noticed Bill and Fleur talking at the table but looked away before any eye contact could be made. The atmosphere always seemed so thick whenever he was around.

"…I'll go pack these for you Harry" Hermione told him as she walked out of the room with all of his gifts. Harry smiled at her and walked over to Draco.

"I…suppose you could have mentioned that today was your…birthday…"

"I didn't think you would've cared" Harry replied frankly.

"You're right, I don't!" he said looking away.

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes, "Thanks." He saw Draco's eyes look past him and he noticed his eye narrowing.

"Harry," said a voice from behind him.

"Hey Ginny"

"I have a present for you upstairs, come see."

"Ok," he said reacting to her grabbing his arm, "I'll be right back" he told Draco.

He watched them leave the room and walk around the corner out of sight passing Hermione on the way out. He looked away trying to remain indifferent to the situation. She sighed as she noticed Draco.

"Hey" he heard Hermione say.

He turned around, "…hey" he replied.

"She has it bad for him doesn't she" she said regarding what transpired earlier.

Draco sneered, "I've noticed. Rather pathetic really; the way they drool over each other."

"But you know what is funny?" she ignored his sardonic remark, "I don't think Harry reciprocates her feelings. You know what I think?" she asked.



Draco looked at her in question, not sure if he could trust her answer.

"As much as it pains me to admit this, I think he is distracted by someone else and he doesn't even realize it."

Draco eyed her suspiciously, "And who would that be, Granger?"

"It's you, Draco" she smirked when she noticed his discomfort.

His eyes narrowed, "I don't know what you are implying Gra…"

She cut him off, "Say what you want Malfoy…I don't care really. There are a lot of things about Harry that you don't know, I was just telling you what I observed…" She walked away from him leaving him stunned in the doorway.

When he regained his composure, he sought refuge in the garden. He liked the garden—it was big and secluded, just what he needed right now. He sat on a bench under a tree and sighed. His thoughts drifted to his parents again. He almost wished he was with them but shuddered at the hell he would have been in with Voldemort. In a blissfully ironic sort of way, he decided that he was happy here with Potter.

Shouting snapped him out of he reverie as Ron plowed through the door, his face an angry Weasley red.

"You ditched her! What are you doing now? Messing her around?" Ron was livid.

"I was not! I thought I had explained why I couldn't date her. I thought she understood…I thought you understood too. This isn't easy for me Ron!"

"Don't bring _that_ up! You obviously didn't make it clear enough! She was really cut up by that."

"How can I not bring it up? It's a part of me! I _can't_ love her the way she wants me to Ron and you know that..."

"Shut up! Just shut up! You should have never led her on like that! You shouldn't have touched her!"

"I'm sorry Ron!"

"Don't apologize to me you cad!" Ron bellowed.

Draco was finding all this very amusing. Ron turned and glared at him. Draco smirked marveling at his crimson face.

"Ron, I thought you were passed this."



"This isn't about you and your…_preference_…this is about my sister!"

Harry's eyes narrowed and Draco noticed he looked more hurt than angry.

"I don't think what happened in Ginny's room bothers you half as much as…"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up about that?" Ron cut him off and with out another word he left.

Before Harry could leave Draco decided to meet him. "Well, Potter that was fun wasn't it."

"Cut the crap Draco, I'm really in no mood to deal with this!" He said walking to the bench. Draco followed anyway and sat right next him.

"I knew you were messing with her." he teased glancing at him through the corner of his eye.

Harry put his face in his hands, "She kissed me, what was I supposed to do? Throw her off?"

Draco chuckled, "You can't help it if you're irresistible." He noticed that his words startled Harry. Maybe he sounded too serious. Draco caught his gaze and saw Harry look at him as if for the first time. Then he thought of what Hermione said coupled with what he gathered from the argument with Ron. He'd known for a while that being with Potter didn't exactly disgust him. He thought he should test his theory about him first. He leaned in slightly. He didn't think Harry would notice his slight movement but he saw Harry's face turn red and lost his nerve, looking away.

They sat in silence for a few moments but it was broken by Hermione walking hastily to them.

"Scrimgeour is coming" She said holding a letter from the ministry. 

"What!" Harry exclaimed getting up and grabbing the letter from her.

"Yes, he's coming to read Dumbledore's will to us!" She said almost panicking, "What are we going to do with him?" she asked pointing Draco out.

Harry looked at Draco and shrugged, "We could keep him in Ron's room. He could wear my invisibility cloak too."

"Harry the minister can't find out he's here! The Death Eaters have taken over the newspapers and who knows the Ministry might be next."

"You can count on that" Draco said.

Hermione nodded, "We can't afford Scrimgeour finding out in case someone…gets to him."

"I know Hermione. He shouldn't go prowling around the house looking for him."



"No but I'm sure he'll be asking lots of questions" she said looking angry.

Harry turned to Draco, "Go to Ron's room and stay there Draco. Don't come out for anything, my invisibility cloak is in my trunk."

Draco nodded and disapparated.

Hermione noticed that Harry looked relieved after Draco left.

"Dumbledore has a will?" Harry said noticing his somewhat delayed reaction.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "yes, anyway, Mr. Weasley sent the letter and they will be here soon."

Harry nodded.

"I'll talk to Ron. Neither of us can slip up and give Draco away." She left in a rush.

It was almost an hour later and Draco was done with waiting patiently. He held the cloak as he got out of the bed and walked as quietly as he could to the door. He thought he heard some sort of commotion earlier and guessed that the Minister was here now. Following the voices he heard, he made his way to the staircase that lead to the sitting room and sat on the top step.

"The last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore" said a voice he didn't recognize. It must belong to Scrimgeour. "…yes here we are… 'To Ronald Bilius Weasley I leave my Deluminator in hope that he will remember me when he uses it.

'_A Deluminator_,' Draco thought, _'those are rare'_ He wondered what the other two would get.

"To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard in hope that she will find it as entertaining an instructive."

Draco's stomach clenched as he knew who was next.

"To Harry James Potter, I leave the snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill." Draco made a face, '_A snitch? How like Dumbledore—to leave a reminder telling him to persevere or some such shite. _

He heard Scrimgeour speak again, "Why did Dumbledore leave you this snitch? Here take this from me. Do you think this is a mere symbolic keepsake?"

Draco's brow furrowed. Why was he being so suspicious?

"I suppose so," he heard Harry say. "What else could it be?"



"I'm asking the questions," Scrimgeour said, "I noticed that your birthday cake was in the shape of a snitch, why is this?"

'_Oh my God'_ Draco rolled his eyes.

He heard Hermione laugh, "It could be a reference to the fact that Harry is a great seeker, that's way to obvious. There must be a message hidden in the icing."

Draco smirked.

"You can just give us our things and leave. You've done you job." He heard Harry say.

"I'm not finished here." He heard Scrimgeour's voice become deadly, "There is one more to this will." Draco leaned forward listening intently. "To Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I leave my faith that he will see this through." There was a pause and the air was thick. Draco could scarcely breathe with the shock of hearing his name.

"Why do you think he mentioned a _Malfoy_?" he said his name with disgust.

"How should I know!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why would he say that he has any faith at all in a Malfoy?"

Draco wanted to leave, to go back to Ron's room and hide under the bed. What if he _did_ start snooping around? Draco tried to calm down.

"You wouldn't be hiding any information from me would you?"

"No" Ron said.

There was silence for a moment and Draco held his breath as Scrimgeour limped into his view. He saw him give one last glare at them and he walked out of the door; Ron and Hermione following him out—only then did he relax. As he stood up the stair made a creaking noise and he stopped when he saw Harry walk by. Harry glanced at the staircase and walked out. Draco let out the breath he held and hurried back to Ron's room. He shut the door quietly and leaned against it. He felt his heart practically beat in his throat; damn Dumbledore for putting him in the will. In the back of his mind he hoped this would help ease the tension with Harry and Weasley however that was unlikely—they were both so thick headed. He heard foots steps down the hall and quickly moved away from the door as they got closer; he pulled the invisibility cloak tighter around him as the door opened.

"Draco, where are you?" Harry asked forcefully.

He took off the cloak and closed the door from behind. "So how did it go?" he asked as innocently as he could without giving himself away.



Harry's eyes narrowed "Don't play innocent with me Draco. I know you were there. That was stupid! He could have found out and drug you to Azkaban—he doesn't listen as well as Moody or Kingsley. You better come up with a good explanation as to why you left this room to stick you nose where it didn't belong and I better not hear '_because I was bored_."

Draco raised an eyebrow as if to ask, "are you finished?" he thought for a moment and chuckled to himself, "I had as much of a part in this whole thing as you did, _Potter_—excuse me; _Harry_.

"That's beside the point…" he sighed, "whatever, you're impossible you know.

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Hardly."

Harry decided not to press the issue any further, "Fine, whatever…anyway, it's time for the dinner party—want to come?"

Draco looked at him as if he were joking, "Surly you don't really expect me to go."

"You know, a simple 'no thanks' would have sufficed."

Draco snorted and sat on the bed, "No thanks" he said sarcastically.

Harry shook his head and without another word left Draco alone.

It was late when Harry returned and Draco was half asleep.

"Hey, are you awake?" Harry asked

"I am now." Draco said tiredly, "what do you want."

"They told me to keep you company while they restore the garden after the party."

Draco raised his eyebrows in response. Harry scoffed sitting next to him on the bed. "I actually rather stay here than restore the garden anyway."

Draco gave him a slight odd look but said nothing.

Harry continued, "I wish Dumbledore would have explained his reasoning behind what he left us."

"It doesn't surprise me; I guess he thought you lot were intelligent or something" Draco said with a smirk.



Harry turned and gave him a warning glance, "with this whole situation I'm beginning to think he expected to die but I don't think he meant to."

Draco winced turning to him, "What do you know about it Potter? Nothing! So just leave it!"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I know more than you think Draco. I was there that night he—" Harry faltered a little and noticed out of the corner of his eye the look of confusion and anger Draco was giving him. "You had him cornered didn't you?" Harry kept his head down; he didn't have the nerve to look Draco in the eye. "He almost convinced you to join our side; you even lowered your wand." Harry glanced at him again and Draco had a distressed look about him, he seemed on the verge of tears. "Why did you call them? He would have protected you."

Draco made an odd noise that sounded like a whimper, maybe even a slight sob. Harry looked at him and Draco looked away staring at his hands. His brow furrowed, he spoke in a strained voice, "I didn't want to kill him…"

Harry cut him off, "then why did you call them to you?"

Draco answered angrily finding his voice again, "They would have found us anyway. What do you think would have happened if I did go over to him? They would have killed me! Or worse tell Voldemort that I was a blood traitor…" Draco shivered at the thought.

At that moment it seemed the realization of Dumbledore's death hit him all at once. He was angry that Draco didn't even try to save him and before he could stop himself he said, "So.. you let Snape kill one of the greatest wizards in the world to save your arse?" …that was cruel, maybe too cruel and Harry regretted saying it.

"My arse isn't worth saving?" Draco asked angrily.

Harry closed his eyes, "That's not what I meant..."

"You meant every word." Draco spat, "I'll have you know Potter, the fact that I failed to kill him cost me everything. He put me through hell! I had to live with him Potter, and you have no idea what that is like." Draco tried to calm himself down. Damn Potter for making him remember. He closed his eyes and sighed, resting his head against the back of the bed—_block it out, it never happened, just block it out_" he thought pushing the memory to the back of his mind.

"Draco—I didn't know."

"Shut up already, don't mention it again."

Harry nodded. "Alright sorry." And he really was. He didn't mean to be so cruel and he also didn't stop to consider Draco's side of the story. Come to think of it, would he really act differently if his life were threatened in a similar manner? The answer scared him, he probably would risk someone else's life to save his own, and he frowned at that — '_some hero I'm turning out to be' _he thought.




	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The darkness surrounded him and Harry knew that even if he tried he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He heard the steady breaths of Draco next to him and the slight snoring of Ron across the room. He wished he could sleep; he really needed it because tomorrow or really, later that day was Bill's wedding but more importantly they were leaving the burrow. Now that it had come to it, he wasn't sure he was ready to take on this impossible task that Dumbledore had left them--but what really bothered him most was Draco. Trusting Draco will probably be the hardest thing he will ever do in his life. There is no assurance that he is telling the truth about his situation or that the horcrux that he possessed was actually a real one. Refusing to ask 'why me' he rubbed his eyes, relieved that he now felt sleepy.

"_Harry_…" called a misty voice, "_Harry wake up_."

"Hmm…" he mumbled tiredly opening an eye. He was startled to find a rather faded Lynx Patronus blinking at him. He nudged Draco awake.

"_Harry, this is Kingsley, I haven't much time so please listen. I have word that Scrimgeour is missing. The Ministry has been infiltrated by unregistered Death Eaters and I have a feeling I know exactly who is responsible for Scrimgeour's disappearance. I have also picked up on discreet talk of Draco's disappearance from the Manor. They know he isn't dead. It will be wise to leave now. There is a safe house in Wiltshire, I can take you--"_

"No, we were headed to Grimmauld place…" Harry said.

"_Ah, yes…those wards are old but resilient--ok then. Don't try to contact me, its too dangerous--I will send word of any news I hear. Good luck_" and with that Kingsley's Patronus dissolved into the air.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and jumped out of bed. Harry hurried over to Ron who had slept through the whole thing.

"Ron we're leaving now, get up!"

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled, "We aren't leaving for another day."

"Yeah well plans change." Draco added.

"Who asked you?" Ron said sitting up.

"Ron, Scrimgeour is missing and Kingsley said that we should leave now because the Death Eaters know that Draco is alive and they will be looking for him everywhere"

"I knew this was your fault some how." Ron sneered at Draco.

" Get over it." Draco replied.

Ron gave him a look and rushed off to wake his parents. Harry waited until Ron was out of earshot. "Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Draco grumbled gathering his belongings.

"Carry on like that. Why cant you…I don't know…be nice?"

Draco scoffed, "_Nice_? _Really_, first off he started it and second you couldn't pay me enough to be nice to that guy!"

"I shouldn't have to." Harry replied.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued gathering their luggage. "You know he could try being _nicer _too" Harry couldn't help but notice the disdain dripping from his voice as he spoke. This was going to be difficult and he knew that he had better talk to all of them or prepare for the impending fallout in the near future. "Alright, I'll be downstairs." Draco said leaving the room.

Harry sighed as he heard the house awaken and Hermione rushed inside the room.

"Are you ready, we need to go." she said with a demure sense of impatience.

"Yeah 'Mione, just a minute." he said as he gave one last look around the room to see if they were forgetting anything and left quickly downstairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already downstairs when Harry arrived. He was aware of the fact that Mrs. Weasley was over-reacting just a bit, nonchalantly stuffing more food and supplies in the bag. He caught Mr. Weasley's beckoning gestures and followed him into the den.

"I know you mean well with helping Malfoy, but just keep an eye on him. There isn't any room for mistakes anymore."

"Yes sir I know, but Draco isn't dange--"

Mr. Weasley cut him off, "Not just Draco, Harry. The Death Eaters, they are looking for him." Mr. Weasley gave him a pat on the shoulders, "well you better leave quickly. I'm sure the Ministry is going to swarm us tomorrow since this is the last place Scrimgeour was…" Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley looked haggard by that fact. He nodded as they walked back to the group. Harry was anxious; this was it--the mission that has been looming over his head ever since Dumbledore died and he wasn't ready. He glanced at Draco who was sitting quietly resting his head against the couch, he looked so tired.

"Make sure you dismantle the Floo Network as soon as you get there." Mrs. Weasley reminded.

Hermione nudged Draco awake and Mr. Weasley said, "Keep to yourselves, stick to the plan, and don't try to contact anyone."

Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron and Hermione one more time, Harry grabbed Draco around the waist preparing for side-along apparation, and in no time they were standing in the dark living room of Grimmauld Place. Harry lit the fireplace and set the bag down.

"Can we just go back to sleep?" Draco asked breaking the silence.

"I think that is a good idea." Hermione said, "but why don't we sleep in the drawing room. I don't feel comfortable anywhere else." Ron began unpacking so they could settle in. Hermione picked her sleeping bag and claimed the couch as Ron lay on the floor next to her.

Draco was uneasy. Something didn't feel right about this place and found himself placing his sleeping bag closer to Harry's than he wanted to.

Despite being very tired Draco could not go back to sleep. He kept his eyes closed listening to the crackle of the fire place and wishing he was in a bed. This wood floor was very unforgiving to his back. He rolled onto his side facing Harry.

"Can't sleep either?" Harry whispered when he noticed Draco was awake.

Draco only nodded. "Are we safe here?" he blurted

Harry was surprised by the question, "Yeah Draco, we are."

Draco didn't seem to believe him, "Are you sure, I mean, no one can find us right?"

Harry gave him a comforting smile, "No I promise."

Draco didn't exactly relax but he wasn't as uneasy anymore. "okay Potter, I guess I can trust you then." he said with a half smile rolling on his back again.

"I'm flattered" Harry replied. "try to get to sleep, you need it."

Draco scoffed, "Sleep is for the weak Potter." he glanced at Harry to catch his reaction, "besides how could anyone sleep on a floor as hard as this."

"Try not to think about it."

Draco sighed heavily, "However impossible that may be, I guess I have no choice but to sleep like a peasant. --Good night Potter."

Harry chuckled, "Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morning came too quickly for the four of them. The stress of last night had not yet run its course and they were all a little irritable. Hermione complained of a headache and Harry hoped it wasn't one of her bad ones. She didn't look that sick but sometimes he couldn't really tell with her. He always thought she would get migraines but she always denied it. Draco sat up, cracked his back and sat next to Hermione on the couch. It was definitely going to be another day before they actually start their mission.

"Ron, can you massage my head." Hermione asked.

"Sure 'Mione; here sit on the floor." Ron said.

Harry began rummaging through his bag and pulled out his snitch. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why Dumbledore would give him this thing. What could this possibly mean to him and to this mission? He tossed the snitch into the air and at once it took flight and zipped about him. Harry caught it easily and its wings disappeared. He saw Draco looking at him or rather the snitch. He seemed just as puzzled.

"When Scrimgeour made you take that Harry, I was sure something was going to happen." Hermione said.

"Well so was I." Harry replied, "I nearly had a heart attack when…" Harry stopped suddenly and just stared at the snitch.

"What is it." Ron asked

"This is the first snitch I have ever caught…the one I almost swallowed." He said, his heart now beating rapidly. Of course why hadn't he remembered? He touched the snitch to his mouth and waited.

"Is something supposed to happen now…" Draco said breaking the thick silence.

Harry felt angry and let down. This is only the beginning and he never thought the day would come when Dumbledore let him down. He was about put the snitch back into the bag when Ron stopped him.

"Harry wait, there are markings on it…writing!"

Harry looked at it closely and sure enough there right before his eyes were five words written in Dumbledore's unmistakable hand.

I open at the close.

The writing vanished quickly and left Harry feeling even more confused than before.

" 'I open at the close'…what's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione and Ron shook there heads.

"I don't see the point." Draco said

"None of us do…" Ron said irritably

"Well if Dumbledore wasn't such a nutter then we wouldn't be in this fix now would we." Draco spat.

"What we…this _**we**_ doesn't involve you." Ron yelled pointing out himself, Hermione and Harry.

Draco stood up glaring down at Ron, "Like it or not Weasley, I'm not going anywhere." he said in a low angry voice and stormed up the stairs.

"I swear Harry, what possessed you to take that thing with us." Ron spat

Harry shook his head. "What would you have me do? Throw him out just like that?" he yelled.

"You could have let the Order handle it—he belongs in Azkaban. He's a Death Eater Harry when are you going to realize that; when he takes us to _You know who_ with our heads on pikes?!"

"Ron you know he isn't. If he was they would have killed us by now."

"Doesn't matter. You know he is a sympathizer. Harry, what has he done to make you so sure? Nothing!"

"Ron, he stole a horcrux from Voldemort and gave it to me—_willingly._"

"..could've been a fake." Ron said indignantly, "How do you know exactly what happened—did he tell you?"

Harry didn't reply.

"He's nothing but trouble Harry and I think you know that." Ron left the room without giving Harry a chance to retort.

As Draco walked down the dusty old hallway upstairs he thought that Ron Weasley had to be one the most irritating gits he has ever met in his life. He was glad to have left the room when he did; the last thing he felt like doing was waste his energy fighting with Weasley. He can only tolerate him in small doses. He walked in and out of the different rooms upstairs and decided that he was bored. He was pleasantly surprised when he stumbled upon a bedroom that was decorated in Slytherin colors. He wondered why he had not stayed here last night instead of practically breaking his back on the floor, but he remembered how scared he was last night and decided that maybe Hermione was right in wanting to stay together. The bed was comfortable so he lay down.

He was dozing off when he heard someone come up the stairs. He sighed knowing that they were probably looking for him. When will they realize that he really isn't going anywhere no matter how much they might wish it. He turned over and put the thought out of his mind, not wanting to make himself angry.

"Er…Draco?" Harry called from the door.

"What is it?" he asked. "Am I to report downstairs so you can keep an eye on this monster Death Eater you're harboring?

Harry made a face, "No, I actually came to apologize"

Draco turned and gave him a look as if to say 'Really'

"…for Ron. He's just a little uptight right now and he'll warm up."

"Right." Draco said flatly. "In case you don't know…I heard what he said."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Not surprised…honestly, I think he meant to be that loud."

"He's an idiot." Draco spat

"He's hot-headed…but not an idiot." Harry corrected

"Whatever Potter"

"I wanted to ask though. How did you find me?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"Harry, not again." Draco said.

"Well you never told me and considering the circumstances I think I should know."

"I don't know alright!" He said turning to him.

Why were you so bloody that night, what happened to you?"

Draco sighed and gave Harry a haggard look. He tried his best not to think about all of this but he figured he couldn't keep it from harry forever. He relented and sat up.

"Things happen there…all those ministry disappearances and those teachers—they all end up there. Some he kills and burns, the others are turned into Inferi." He closed his eyes as he felt his stomach lurch, "He turns it into some sort of celebration when he makes Inferi. It's as if he likes watching their bodies dry out and he enjoys it when they twitch with life again…that smell—_ugh._" he swallowed.

Harry noticed how distant Draco looked—almost as if he could still see it. He nodded; he's dealt with Inferi before.

"The night before I left they killed Professor Burbage, you know the Muggle Studies professor. They tortured her for hours. After they were done they brought her to the drawing room and she hung there upside down. All I could do was stare at her." He put his face in his hands.

Harry listened intently.

"They spun her around slowly and she was begging for her life. He gagged her—she was crying so hard…and he just killed her." Tears stung his eyes but he held them.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head, "I don't know. He probably burned her." Draco let out a shaky sigh, "That next night, the night I left, he made me torture a man with the Cruciatus Curse. I didn't want to do it and I think he knew…kept telling me I had to mean it or he would show me how." Draco was trembling now, "Do you think of me as a coward?"

Harry shook his head but Draco wasn't looking at him.

"The Carrows caught up to me—that's why I was so beat up but Severus came and made them leave. He was always in a higher rank than them. He told me about Horcruxes and that I was to take the one that he had recovered and leave—he told me to try and find you. They noticed I was missing but somehow I found you and I don't think they were able to see me."

Harry nodded, "There were wards on that house—they couldn't see you."

Draco buried his face in his hand again trying to control his trembling. He looked at Harry, "Harry, you do believe me—don't you…I need you to believe me." He grabbed at his stomach; a hint of tears still glistening in his eyes. Harry was afraid he was going to be sick.

"Draco, it's alright. I know, you were brave; It took a lot to do what you did, knowing the consequences. Professor Dumbledore would be proud."

At the sound of the Professor's name, he lost his battle with his tears and wept. Harry's brow furrowed and wondered when his death would loose it's sting. Harry reached over and put his hand on Draco's. Strangely enough it wasn't awkward—he hoped it helped reassure and comfort him. "Draco, I'm here for you." He said with such finality and confidence that Draco turned his head and looked at him, "and we're going to help each other."

Draco nodded and wiped his eyes.

Harry patted him on the back, "and don't worry about Ron. He'll come around."

"…highly bloody unlikely." Draco said. He was beginning to feel more relaxed around Harry. He also felt as though something passed between them; almost like an understanding. The bottom line was Draco knew he felt secure with him and security, to him, was something to appreciate.


End file.
